kingdomfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 188
Backing the Dark Horse is the 188th chapter of the Kingdom manga. Summary Ri Shi heard some rumours flying around about Ryo Fui meeting with the Queen Mother and tells this to him. The officials don't believe that as they believe that the chancellor would never do that. Ri Shi asks Ryo Fui if he knows what may have led to this as Ryo Fui tells asks what he is trying to say. He asks for forgiveness and tells he will quell the rumours. He tells that he already knows where the rumours came from. The Ei Sei Faction are pleased that the rumours are spreading well, but Shou Bun Kun questions if they made the right choice as it will also harm the name of his mother. He asks the king if he isn't pushing himself. he tells that he would be lying if he said he wasn't, after all, she is still his mother, but he says this is war. He reminds Shou Bun Kun the nature of war he once thought to the king. He tells that they lost many people already and if they must fight they must win at any cost. He orders Shi Shi to prepare the next step of their diversion. However Shi Shi says that there is no need to hurry. The Ryo Faction is shocked to see the three great families. While the general public is asking on what is going on, Ei Sei is already speaking to the people of the events that has transpired. He tells the people that the Royal Harem has betrayed them and has sided with Ryo Fui. Their strength is now to a point they can't evenly contest them any longer. However in order to achieve that he committed a hideous crime. Because of the magnitude of the crime he declares Ryo Fui to be an enemy of the state. Ei Sei states they have only one move left and that is to go to the offensive and defeat the enemy camp in a single push. Ri Shi tells Ryo Fui about the many people that now have allied with the kings faction, however Ryo Fui thinks of them as middle weights. He is more concerned with the Royal Harem at this moment. Suddenly Ryo Fui gets another message from the Queen Mother to meat again in secret. However he refuses as they need to wait until the situation has settled. However the Queen Mother cares little for men convenience. She came personally to Ryo Fui. He however is asking himself if he made to correct gamble to choose a dark horse. He however is prepared to take the gamble as the only thing he needs to do is keeping them down as they can only do reckless moves now. Elsewhere a month has passed. Shin and his unit is happy as now the preparations of the Wei campaign has finished. Characters in Order of Appearance *Ri Shi *Ryo Fui *Queen Mother mentioned *Shi Shi *Ei Sei *Shou Bun Kun *Shiso mentioned *Shin *Kyou Kai *En *Bi Hei *Den Yuu *Den Ei Characters introduced Chapter notes *Rumours are flying around of Ryo Fui meeting with the Queen Mother. *Ri Shi knows who spread these rumours. *Ei Sei tells the people of Ryo Fui alliance with the Queen Mother. *Ei Sei declares Ryo Fui an enemy of the state. *A lot of people are siding with the king. *Ryo Fui keeps getting letters for a secret meeting from the Queen Mother. *A month has passed. *Preparations of the Wei campaign has finished. Trivia Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters